Update:RS2 Music player and fixes
Music player Runescape 2 now has a music player in addtion to the default music for each area. In the bottom right corner of the game screen select the musical note to use the music interface. As you go into new areas in Runescape you will unlock the pieces of music being played there. Click on them in the music interface and you can play each tune whenever you like, so long as you have unlocked it. Click the auto button to go back to playing the default music for each area you walk into. Anti FireBreath potion This is a new potion for use when fighting dragons. It requires level 69 herblaw, a blue dragon scale and a Cadantine herb. Using a combination of the anti dragon breath shield, the protection from melee prayer and this potion means you will not be taking any damage from dragons (except the king black dragon) Other features added include: When you gain a level there is now a visible animation so other players can see you just got a level. Various of the inventory graphics have been improved, most notably the worn versions of the halloween mask and the capes. Mithril seeds can now be planted to grow flowers which you can pick, and give as presents. The flowers are random colours, some colours are rarer than others. We have also fixed the following bugs: # Fixed:The legends guild sold the wrong half of the dragon square shield # Fixed:It was possible to walk on some areas of water near Karamja # Fixed: Some players doing the Legends quest could not get Yommi tree seeds # Fixed:It was not possible to get into the Kharazi jungle once you had completed the legends quest # Fixed:The mulicannon quest was going back to yellow on peoples quests list when they purchased cannons # Fixed:It was possible to restart the digsite quest after you had completed it. # Fixed:The training dummies in King Lathas's training area did nothing # Fixed: It was possible to walk on the water at the fishing guild # Fixed: Casting hold spells didn't work on characters who were moving by following another character # Fixed: It was possible to skip the character appearance screen and as a result your character became a bearded lady # Fixed: You could die by drinking the potion of Zamorak on low hitpoints # Fixed: The potion of Zamorak didn't give any boost to prayer # Fixed:The fishing spots south of Rimmington spent most the time out at sea where they then couldn't be fished # Fixed:You could swap a cat for death runes, log out, log back in and you would get your cat back # Fixed: When you were given a gnome ball by the referee it still told you that you had the weapon stats from the weapon you had been wielding beforehand. # Fixed:Unlike the other gems mining diamonds did not give a message to say you had just mined a diamond